Beautiful Broken
by belle87
Summary: E/B OOC. Edward and Bella are no longer together, and broke up a while ago. They havn't seen each other for a very long time, and though she thinks she's over him, seeing him brings back memories - both painful and happy. Will it work out for the best?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ever document on FanFic! I know it's only small, but I would  
like to wait and see the kind of response  
I get to this piece before committing to making it a full blown piece of work...  
Please review :D  
Don't be too harsh, but don't hold back either, I need honesty  
and guidance! And hopefully someone out there will think  
it has the potential to  
be part of something bigger. So go crazy, and I hope you'll enjoy it!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I can't believe he brought him here tonight.

It kills me to see him smiling, looking so content in his black suit and white shirt.

Smiling.

Laughing.

That sparkle twinkling in his eyes.

With a glass of champagne in hand, I suddenly realize we're in the same chatting circle.

All I can do is smile, and try and go on unphased, or at least make it seem that way.

And yet, he keeps stealing glances at me, that cock of his head, the slight raise of his glass towards me, and I know that my reply doesn't quite reach my eyes.

After what seems like an eternity of umming and aaahing, I have to excuse myself.

I can't take it anymore.

When he's in the room the air around me goes out.

I feel my own heart pounding in my ears, and the rush of blood makes me dizzy.

I quickly but politely excuse myself, and head out of the french doors.

The dark, green grass of the surrounding gardens welcome me, and after disposing of my glass, I go, with no intention of stopping.

I walk out and immediately feel light-headed.

I lift my hands to my head, look down at my emerald, halter-neck dress, and try to focus as the earth moves below my feet.

Eveyrthing's spinning and I can't slow it down.

And suddenly a pair of hands grabs my waist from behind and holds me close, whispering "It's alright, I've got you, I'm here".

And then my heart stops.


	2. CHAPTER 2 I've Just Seen a Face

JULY 2006

This was probably the most important day of my life. You could say that this was the beginning of the rest of my life. As I stood outside the most beautiful building I had ever seen, I couldn't help but feel proud of myself, and what I'd accomplished. Dr. Isabella Swan. _Wow._

Walking in through the double glass doors, I breathed in the smell of anaesthetic and anti-bacterial gels and immediately felt at home. This was where I belonged. And I couldn't wait to find my own personal locker. Within that little box of metal lay my most important possesions – my sparkling white coat and my little badge that showed everyone exactly who I was.

I saw a couple of other people mirroring my nervous expression in equally crisp coats and Daz-white trainers, and I knew we were all in the same boat. I discreetly gave a couple of them a nod, a silent _hi_, one intern to another. At least I knew I wasn't the only one with a twsited mess as a stomach.

After gathering my stuff, I headed over to the nurse's station, where we were due to meet the others at 8.

To my right, from the corner of my eye, I saw a cluster of girls giggling and whispering amongst each other, and headed over to see what all the commotion was about.

And within seconds I was stopped dead in my tracks.

The first thing that caught my attention was the hair. I'd never seen a colour like it. Bronze with a slight sheen of golden and auburn flecks. It was dishevelled, yet tidy, standing up all over the place in a disarrayed mess of beauty. Then came the perfect slim nose, sloping down towards his slight, full, plump, perfectly arched lips, that spread to show the straightest, whitest teeth I'd ever seen. His jaw-line was strong, yet soft, and with a tilt of his head, it showed his slender neck and perfectly round Adam's apple.

And then my breath hitched as he lifted his head and looked straight at me.

I've never seen such a sight.

I almost drowned in two huge pools of green beauty that seemed to look straight into my soul.

I tried to make myself look busy, look like I wasn't just oggling him, so I grabbed some files off the desk next to me. As I did, my foot caught on the bottom of my scrubs, and I went flying. I landed in a tangled heap on the floor, papers floating around everywhere, and all I could hear was his ringing laughter in my ears. _Great._

Suddenly there was a pair of trainers right in front of my face, connected to some blue scrubs. I instantly knew he wasn't an intern, and struggled to lift myself to my feet as quickly as possible.

And then I froze.

Bronze-boy over there was heavenly, but this was something different altogether. Talk about contrasting guys! Curly, dishevelled blonde hair, dark, hooded eyes, and a steely stare looked down on me. His obvious power and rugged good-looks made me want to rip his clothes off right there!

"Excuse me. Are you an intern?" _Oh my God!_ He had the most beautiful southern drawl ever.

"Erm....er...urgh..." was all I managed to squeeze out.

"Well?"

"Yes, sir."

"You would be more help on your feet in the future" he turned to the rest of the crowd "excuse me everybody, please gather round"

I noticed out of the corner of my eye Bronze-boy snickering at me, his eyes still burning a hole in the back of my head. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my God.

"My name is Dr. Jasper Whitlock and I will be your supervising resident for the duration of this year." _Oh my God! My very own McDreamy!_ "You will be split up into three groups of three for today and I will assign you all a different area of the hospital."

I couldn't help but gawk at him. He was solid. No cracks. Smooth as monumental alabaster that again made me want to reach out and stroke his beautiful cheekbone. I could've sworn I was dreaming.

After a few minutes of happy thoughts where me and Dr. Whitlock were _otherwise engaged_, I became aware of a silence around me. I snapped out of my trance to notice that everyone including McDreamy II were staring at me.

"I'm sorry" I spluttered "what was the question again?!"

"What is your name? Or have you forgotten that as well as your centre of gravity today?"

Another stifled giggle from Bronze-boy. _Asshole._

"Eezarebellermereeswon"

What?

He looked down at my breasts and I coughed to regain his attention. All visions of a romantic, sexy hook-up dissolved into ones of a gross, sticky fumble in the closet.

"Dr. Swan."

How did he manage to make that out from the garbage I just spoke?

And just as if he read my mind, he pointedly looked down at my name badge, situated neatly on top of my left breast pocket. _Oh._

"Dr. Swan, you will be with Dr. Cullen and Dr. Hale today, and I'm giving you Trauma. You better not stuff up, you're on my watch."

Great, I get to be with asshole Bronze-boy and his lapdog all day. _Woo-hoo_.

"Oh, my father told me to tell you to ring him as well, it seems a reunion is well overdue" the Bronze one chimed in.

I started to turn towards him with a confused look on my face. _I didn't know his father. _Until I realised he was actually talking to McDreamy II. And I swore I saw him smile. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly, and he reached out to pat Bronzey on the shoulder.

"Oh and how are Carlisle and Esme? Yes indeed, we havn't seen each other in a very long time! Thanks for reminding me, Edward, tell them I'll be in touch."

"No problem Jas...Dr. Whitlock. I must remember to keep it proffesional around here now!"

They both chuckled at the "in"-joke, and Dr. Whitlock turned on his heel down the corridor. With a pang of guilt, I realised I was actually jealous of his next patient! _Maybe being naturally clumsy will be of service to me under Dr. Whitlock's watch._

I turned back towards Bronzey and scowled. _Edward? Carlisle and Esme? _What the hell was going on here?

Cue uncomfortable silence.

"So, the weather's nice, huh Dr. Swan?" he said with voice as sweet as pie.

I narrowed my eyes.

"You're asking me about the weather?" I scoffed.

He chuckled "I guess I am."

I raised a curious eyebrow. This one was going to be tricky.

"So what's the deal with you and Dr. Whitlock?"

"Oh, nothing really, he's just an old family friend, and was my tutor during med school."

Dammit. As if he didn't have enough going for him as it was. He had beautiful busty Rosalie Hale hanging off his every word, he was handsome as hell AND he'd been trained by the best most beautiful doctor in town! No doubt he was also naturally smart and had already chosen his speciality. _Suckass._

I decided then and there that I wasn't going to like this guy, and that I'd do everything in my power to be better than him.

Edward Cullen, one, Bella Swan, nil.

For now.

Game on.


End file.
